Construction forms for containing concrete or other settable materials are typically fabricated on-site. After the concrete is poured and set, the forms are removed. These steps are relatively time-consuming and labour-intensive. Moreover, since the forms are not designed to be left in place, they do not enhance the structural integrity or strength of the poured concrete or other material. While the use of metal reinforcing bars and ribs is known for stabilizing and strengthening concrete, there is a need for more light-weight and inexpensive construction solutions.
Another application where pre-formed construction modules may be used is to build temporary roads or work pads. This is particularly important in regions having unstable ground support, such as arctic tundra during seasons when the ground is not frozen. Another example of unstable ground support is in wetlands such as swamps or everglades systems. The unstable ground makes it very difficult to deploy or move heavy equipment, such as oil drilling or exploration machinery, at certain times of the year. This problem is conventionally addressed by laying down a large number of wood mats on the unstable ground to distribute the machinery weight over a larger surface area. One problem with this approach is that protruding nails used to maintain the wood mats together frequently puncture vehicle tires.
Interlocking mat systems made from high density polyethylene are known in the prior art for construction of temporary roads or other support surfaces. However, such mats are relatively heavy and require cranes or other specialized equipment to install or remove the mats. The need has arisen for more light-weight and economical construction modules which may be quickly and reliably deployed at remote locations.